


Feels Right

by fvandomtrvsh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: Sakura's tiring day takes a turn for the best when Ino and Akamaru find themselves at her clinic.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm pretty late for this fandom and i haven't even finished watching the shippuden but i just had to try my hand at these two.

The day was extremely hot and all Sakura wanted was for her shift to end so she could get home and soak in ice or just die in front of a fan. She pushed her bright pink hair out of her face with a sigh as yet another person entered the building with a carry on, bright yellow eyes peeking from the inside. 

Hinata shot her a sympathetic glance before putting on a smile and engaging the person in conversation. Sakura spared a moment to feel proud of her friend for how well she managed to deal with clients and just people in general nowadays, back in their sophomore year she could barely put a word out without dying from embarrassment. Sakura snapped her attention to whatever Hinata was saying when she heard her name, trying to ignore how her body was sticking to her clothes and how she desperately wanted to take her lab coat off. 

An hour left on her shift and Sakura's head was pounding because of the heat, and she had a couple of new scratches courtesy of a very cute mutt and a blue eyed cat. She sat down in the break room and sipped her iced tea while she watched the dog themed clock, wishing time would pass quickly. It wasn't that she didn't love her job, because she did, it was just that the day was the type of hot where you just wanted to lay down on the floor and not do anything at all. 

Sakura was startled out of her staring match with the clock by a slightly panicked voice coming from the reception. Hinata's low tones followed right after as she tried to comfort whomever it was. Before she was even aware, her legs were carrying her outside to find out what was happening, something in the voice feeling familiar. She had to blink a couple times to reassure herself she wasn't dreaming at the sight of long blonde hair and startling pale blue eyes. 

_ "Ino?" _ It was stupid to even ask, she would've known those eyes anywhere. 

Ino turned towards her, and Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Adult Ino was even prettier than her teenager self. Her hair was longer and in a messy ponytail, and she had tight jeans and a white cropped top on, showing off her abs. The fact that she appeared to be on the verge of tears and her make up was smudged somehow made her look even better, more real. 

"Forehead? What are you doing here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the nickname, it had been an insult once upon a time but it had turned almost affectionate at some point. 

"I work here!" She pointed towards her name tag with a flourish. 

Ino's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, the small bundle of white fur in her arms whined pitifully, snapping Sakura's attention towards it. She was slightly ashamed of herself for being so lost in Ino's eyes that she missed the injured puppy. 

"And who's this guy?" she asked, walking towards them to take a closer look. 

"His name's Akamaru, and you have to fix him or Kiba is going to literally murder me!" Ino's voice rose with her panic and she turned pleading eyes towards Sakura. 

Sakura thought it was really unfair that that look still made her spine tingle and she was powerless against it. 

"I'll see what I can do. Hinata, I'll take this one. We can worry about their info after I examine him."

Hinata nodded, only a hint of curiosity showing on her face. 

After examining Akamaru and getting an x-ray, Sakura determined he had not broken his paw as Ino kept suggesting in a panic, and wouldn't need surgery. 

"You really shouldn't let a puppy jump around on the couch without supervision, Ino," Sakura chided, petting Akamaru's soft fur. 

"It was just one second!" Ino exclaimed. "I went into the kitchen to grab some water and when I came back he was crying and limping!"

Sakura couldn't hold in an amused smile. "That's puppies to you."

"Kiba will never let me live this down." Ino groaned. 

Akamaru chose this moment to lick her hands as if comforting her, and Sakura smiled, watching Ino soften and pet the dog. 

"Don't worry, Ino Pig, it wasn't that bad and he'll be just fine."

Ino glared at the old insult/nickname, but Sakura could tell she was relieved. 

When it was time to leave, Sakura walked Ino and Akamaru to the door, trying to pretend it wasn't because she didn't want Ino to leave just yet. The last time they had seen each other was at their High School graduation. Ino had looked amazing, as usual, and had been the center of attention, as usual, and Sakura had admired her from afar, still deep inside the closet. 

The weather had shifted while they had been inside, heavy droplets of rain falling incessantly now. 

Sakura laughed as she heard Ino mutter something about the rain ruining her hair, and before she could think about it, she offered to give Ino a ride. Ino's place wasn't that far, to Sakura's disappointment. 

"You should come up," Ino said, a hand on the car door. "I'll make us some coffee and we can, you know… catch up. Gossip about everyone that went to school with us."

Sakura chuckled, heart leaping in her chest at the invitation. The mature part of her argued that this wasn't a hook up situation and she should just leave before she got all heartbroken over Ino, again, but she chose to ignore that and focus on the part that had been half in love with Ino since they were fifteen and followed Ino inside. 

"So who do you still keep in touch with?" Ino asked, setting a steaming cup of coffee in front of Sakura. "I still talk to Shikamaru and Choji all the time. I actually went out with them earlier, Choji had this new breakfast place he wanted us to try."

Sakura smiled — she wasn't surprised by that. Those three had been inseparable since birth. "Me and Naruto are still best friends. And I still talk to Sasuke."

"What! I honestly thought Sasuke was going to disappear the second we graduated."

"He did disappear for a while, but Naruto found him, and they have been joined at the hip ever since."

"Really?" Ino's eyes shined with interest and she smiled mischievously. "Did you get into his pants, after all?"

Sakura choked on her coffee at that. She should be expecting it, of course, Sasuke had been a big reason for why they had been frenemies in high school, but she had been out of the closet for so long that thinking of her and Sasuke as a couple was just… unthinkable. Ino patted her back as she coughed, her touch pleasantly warm even through Sakura's shirt. 

"You're still a prude, Forehead." Ino chuckled. 

"It's not that! It's just that me and Sasuke…" Sakura shook her head, small smile playing at her lips. "Well, turns out we are both huge gays so that would never work."

Ino's eyes widened in surprise and she laughed, hard and deep, the most amazing sound Sakura had ever heard. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe we used to fight over him and he doesn't even like women!"

"Yup. He's dating Naruto, actually," Sakura said, trying hard not to think about how Ino had ignored the part that  _ she _ was into women. 

Ino laughed. "You know, I can kinda see it. Naruto was always all over him."

As was to be expected, Ino knew something about almost everyone that they had gone to school with, Sakura wasn't surprised that half of them had turned out to be queer. Eventually the subject moved onto their current lives, and they moved towards the couch that Akamaru had somehow found his way onto and was fast asleep. It felt strangely familiar to be sitting there with Ino, talking and teasing each other like they had been doing it forever, like no time had passed.

Sakura wasn't even sure how but at some point Ino brought out beers and the conversation started to get a little deeper as the alcohol loosened their tongues. Sakura was having a hard time believing she wasn't stuck in some kind of dream. She had been dreaming of finding Ino again and being able to talk without the stupid made up rivalry they used to have, but she had never actually considered that it would happen. And Ino was just so  _ beautiful.  _ Sakura couldn't stop staring. Her full lips still looked really soft, as did her amazingly long hair. Every time rebel strands fell on Ino's face, Sakura had to keep herself from reaching out and tucking them away. 

"I still can't believe we punched each other in the face during one of our shouting matches," Ino said with a chuckle. "I don't even know what we were fighting about."

"I just punched you because I was panicking about wanting to kiss you," Sakura blurted out, to her immediate regret. 

"What?" Ino choked, a little bit of beer running down her chin. Sakura hated herself a little bit for how much she wanted to lick it off. 

She had no idea what to say to backtrack her very truthful statement so she just watched Ino dumbly as she put her beer away and leaned closer. 

"Are you saying you had a crush on me?" Ino asked, voice so low Sakura was surprised she could hear it over the pounding of her heart. 

"Maybe." She swallowed hard, her mouth suddenly dry. 

"I'm not surprised. I was and still am really hot!" Ino giggled. "I gotta use the bathroom."

Sakura blinked, trying to understand the sudden change in the conversation in her tipsy and gay panicking brain. She had really thought they were maybe having a moment but of course not. Ino Yamanaka would never be into someone like her, no matter how many years had passed and how much she had grown. Sakura distracted herself by petting Akamaru, trying hard not to feel rejected even though nothing had happened. When Ino came back her hair was down, flowing flawlessly over her shoulders and all the way down to her lower back. Sakura could only stare and hope she wasn't visibly drooling. Ino had also changed and was now wearing pajamas shorts and a very tight shirt. She dropped down onto the couch, closer to Sakura than she was before, their legs brushing together. 

"You know, Sakura, I think I might've had a crush on you, too. I just didn't know what it was. I mean I was totally into Sasuke for a while there but by our senior year I cared way more about fighting with you than the reason for it."

Sakura seriously considered pinching herself to see if she was dreaming but she didn't want to wake up in case she was. Ino's pale blue eyes shined with sincerity as she reached out to rest a hand on Sakura's thigh. 

"Are you fucking with me?" Sakura had to know, she wouldn't put past Ino to do something like that. 

"What? Of course not, why would I do that?"

"I don't know!"

Ino sighed, and Sakura could see she was genuinely hurt. "I'm not fifteen years old anymore, Sakura, and we're not fighting over some dumb boy, I don't have any reasons to lie about something like that."

"Sorry, it's just hard to accept you would be into me."

"Why?" 

"'Cause you are you and I'm me."

"Come on, Billboard Brow, you know you're beautiful and smart and always have been. Half the boys were into you!" Ino smiled, fondly. "You were pretty awkward back then but most teenagers are, didn't mean you weren't attractive."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Sakura chose to focus on that, feeling too many things at once. 

"Duh! For someone so smart you can be pretty dumb, Forehead."

"Shut up, Ino Pig!"

They smiled at the familiar banter and yeah, Sakura could believe they had been both very into each other in the past. She was more concerned with the present, though. The urge to shut Ino up with a kiss was still there, the only thing stopping her was the faint memory of Ino's mean right hook. She really didn't want a repeat of that black eye. 

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Are you single?"

"What?"

"Are you single? Cause I kinda wanna kiss you right now and if you're not single you really shouldn't be looking at me like  _ that. _ "

Sakura was sure her heart stopped for a beat as she processed the words. That  _ was _ all the permission she wanted, and without thinking twice, Sakura leaned forward and cupped Ino's cheek and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Both of their eyes fluttered close at the contact. Ino wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her even closer just as she licked Sakura's lower lip, asking for entrance. 

Kissing Ino was everything that Sakura had expected and more, she felt like if she died right then and there she would die happy. Ino was aggressive and soft, a contradiction that only she seemed to make work. If this were anyone else, Sakura would be extremely embarrassed by the moan she let out when Ino bit her lip. It was hard to care about anything else when Ino fucking Yamanaka was kissing you like there was no tomorrow, though. Ino tried to push Sakura to lay down on the couch, but Sakura remembered almost too late that Akamaru was napping right there and stopped her. 

"You're a horrible dog sitter," she whispered against Ino's lip. 

"Shut up and let me take you to bed, Forehead."

Sakura chuckled and let Ino pull her to her feet. "I thought you would never ask, Ino Pig."

  
  
  



End file.
